The present invention relates to a side stand for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a condition-detecting device for a side stand in a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, or the like. Vehicles, such as motorcycles, or the like, often include a device which is adapted to detect the position of the side stand. Such a device has been proposed, for example, in the structure as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 58-9886 (No. 9886/1983).
This device, as shown in FIG. 24 hereof, comprises a bracket 202 provided on a vehicle body frame 201; a base portion of a side stand pivotably mounted by bolt 204 on the bracket 202; an end face 203a of the base portion formed in a cam shape; and a push button 206 of a switch 205 adapted to abut the end face 203a whereby, when the side stand 203 is allowed to swing from its standing condition to its receiving condition, or from the receiving condition to the standing condition, the button 206 is pushed by the end face 203a so as to actuate a lamp or buzzer, or the like. In such a device, since the switch 205 and the base portion of the side stand are arranged in substantially the same plane of the side surface of the bracket 202, and the base portion of said side stand has a shape protruding as a cam surface in the plane, the area which contains the switch 205 is limited, whereby there is inconvenience that freedom of design and installation is limited.
A side stand for a motorcycle is also shown in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 48-12924 (No. 12924/1974). In the side stand shown in this specification, the side stand bar is pivotably mounted so as to be rotatable with respect to a bracket provided on the vehicle body and a return spring is spanned between the bracket and the side stand bar. The latter is energized under the tension of the return spring in either of a receiving position or a projecting position on opposite sides of a neutral position, that is, a dead point, and is capable of being stably located at one of such positions. Here, the "receiving position" means the retracted position in which the side stand bar is pivoted upwardly and folded along the vehicle frame, or the like. The "projecting position" means the extended position of the side stand bar in which the side stand bar is disposed with respect to the vehicle frame so as to support the vehicle body.
On the bracket of such side stand is provided a switch which comes into an electrically conducting condition only when the side stand bar is in the receiving position thus to detect that position of the side stand bar. This switch is utilized as a switch controlling the current supply to an engine ignition circuit, and is intended to interrupt the current supply to the latter when the side stand bar exists in a position other than the receiving position.
However, in this prior art side stand device, the switch is of the push type, having a push rod utilized as a switch, and it is organized such that the push rod is pressed by the side stand bar when the bar reaches the receiving position whereby the switch is turned on. The layout of the switch and the push rod in order to permit their effective operation is limited. Consequently, freedom of design and installation of these elements is restricted.